Human x Digimon Collection
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A collection of one-shot romances between humans and Digimon rate M as this work of fiction contains adult concepts from the TV show Digimon. Do not proceed if you are under 18, or this material is illegal in your jurisdiction. Each chapter is not directly connected but some chapter maybe a prequel or a sequel, or where Adventure take place.


**Author's Note:** Here's my shot at a Takato x Renamon lemon and finally, a lemon between them! I've been really working with other fic too but inspiration as be really hard to find :( Anyway here is a TakatoxRenamon lemons, so here's one for people who wanted one.

I started this a month or two ago and finally finished it today. I'm very proud of this piece and hope you enjoy it. Before we start if Digimon x Humans bothers or disturbs you in anyway, please don't read this and if it doesn't, then by all means enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Takato strode up toward his bedroom while he traversed the staircase leading to one of the highest floors in his house to his bedroom. He reached the top of the stairs and groaned, and closed the door of his room and slumped against it. He was wearing a long-sleeved red and black jacket with a white shirt under it, and yellow wristband, he wears a light long gray pants, and with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and brown boots.<p>

Takato's body ached, and he had a massive headache and now he was currently relaxing in his bed after the following work on the bakery that he own now for hours straight. He felt the need to take a break for a while and get a day off for a change. It had been 12 years since he saved Japan from the clutches of D-Reaper, and so far everything was nice and peaceful once again.

"Working on my bakery and being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be, it's nothing out of the ordinary really. But at least it's worth it." Takato said to himself as he relaxed on his bed.

Suddenly, Takato noticed that someone or something move toward him, but he relax to see it was his girlfriend Renamon who stepped into the bedroom, and sitting at his side to brush his long brown hair. Renamon has yellow fur but more darker as she look a little older with larges fur sticking out from her shoulders and has a white-furry chest and her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand.

Swirling purple symbols on her knees, whit long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail, and she have curves in a way that usually drove Takato or any guy mad, and penetrating icy blue eyes that can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she does not mean to give that impression with white fur around her eyes.

"How did your day go?" Renamon asked, smiling at Takato.

"Awful..." Takato respond, rubbing his forehead, "I miss the others!"

Renamon stop brushing Takato's hair and look at him, "Tell me how you feel?" She said looking at Takato.

Takato sighed, "Well, I miss the good old days when I was playing with our friends in the park playing Digimon Card and have fun... But, now we have to go to work and... I also miss my parents..."

"I do miss Rika and the others, but we have to changed and so as you." Renamon respond giving Takato a small smile.

Takato sigh and went over to the wide window on his room to stared at the night sky, "I miss them so much Renamon. Your all I have left. The group as left to made their life including Guilmon."

Renamon walked over and stood beside Takato to wrapped her arm around his shoulder and rubbed his arm, "Renamon, I don't think I can handle this much responsibility and changes." Takato said when he look at Renamon.

"Of course you can Takato." Renamon assured, "You saved your world and the Digimon World from evil ones."

"But this is different." Takato retorted, "Saving a world is one thing, but running a business and accept changes it is another." He said before he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Renamon sighed as her poor boyfriend almost get killed himself trying to save both worlds, and the people, and then accept all these difficult decisions and accept the changes in his life, "Takato, you know what we haven't done yet after we become a couple?" She playfully asked to her human boyfriend, twirling her fingers through the locks of hair that poked out from under his yellow goggles.

"I don't know Renamon. I'm too tired and have my mood down to really do anything..." Takato said wearily, not catching on to what she was getting at.

"But I think it could relieve your stress." Renamon said while she guided Takato over to the bed and then making him to sat down on the bed, looking like he could fall asleep any moment.

"Alright Renamon. What is it?" Takato asked before renamon gave him a long, passionate kiss on the lips, taking him off guard and after a while she broken the kiss, "So that's what you meant." He said, staring up at her.

"You've been so busy working ever since your parents deaths, that we never had our moments to be one." Renamon said seductively and removed her purple-gloves and she pushed Takato on the bed and lay on top of him, and they kissed passionately.

Takato moaned as Renamon pushed her tongue into his mouth while Takato wrapped his arms around Renamon's waists and renamon wrapped her arms around takato's shoulders to deep their kiss. Their tongues engaged in a graceful dance that seemed to last for eternity but soon Renamon pulled away from Takato, sitting up on his lap straddle him down.

"I completely forgot about that!" Takato admitted, "Are you upset?"

Renamon shook her head, "Of course not. You've been under a lot of pressure, so I understand."

"But Renamon..." Takato protested, "I'm not sure if this is a good time to...?" Hes aid but he was interrupted by Renamon who put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Shhh..." Renamon whispered, "Forget about it... Forget about all your worries, forget about all your stress, forget about everything. Just remember that this is our time together, my Tamer, my Hero." She said before she laid down on Takato again, and they kissed once more.

Their tongues engaged in a graceful dance as Renamon moved his hands to the back of Takato's head and deepened the kiss, she being the dominant kisser this time. Takato moved his hands down to Renamon's back and fondled it making Renamon to moaned as Takato's massaging became more passionate.

Renamon reaching for Takato's jacket to moved them off his shoulder and gripped the sides and slowly slipping it off Takato's body and Takato enjoyed every moment of gradually seeing every inch of Renamon's beautiful, flawless body as she was truly the most beautiful Digimon he had ever laid eyes on.

When their lips touched again, Renamon wrapped her arms around Takato's neck and pulled him down onto the bed with him on top of her. Takato made a soft squeal as he fell on top of Renamon to caught his balance without breaking the kiss. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance but Renamon won, she nipped at his lips and sucked gently on his tongue and lips.

Takato moaned quietly as Renamon's tongue explored every inch of his mouth, but they broke the kiss to breathe. Takato's hands began to fumble with his clothing when he finlly he got his jacket, shirt, threw his boots and socks in a corner. Takato put his hands at Renamon's waists while she relaxed against the bed and winked at him. Takato's face turned beet red and he became nervous and motionless because there was something in Renamon that made his pants feel tighter even if she does not have breasts she still look feminine and beautiful.

Renamon grinned, "I know that you want me Takato..." She seductively said with the same tone making Takato's pants became even tighter.

Renamon flipped Takato over so that she was on top of him now when he squealed as she pushed him down and held his wrists above his head, "R-Rena ar-are we-" Takato was hushed by Renamon when she put one soft finger on his lips.

"Shh... I told you to relax." Renamon said making Takato to relax and when he relaxed, she put both hands at his wrists. She then dove her head into Takato's neck making him to gasped as he felt Renamon's lips attach themselves to his neck.

Renamon left a trail of kisses from Takato's neck to his shoulders then back up, she licked and bit at the tender skin of his neck, leaving love marks on his neck. She listened to Takato's gasps and groans, "Rena..." Takato said breathlessly. Renamon then released his hands as hers began roaming his body, touching every inch of skin.

Takato tangled his fingers in her fur head as she kissed down his chest while Renamon noticed Takato had more muscle since he began to work hard and grow up, he now had a slender four pack coming along. Takato put his head back against the pillow as he felt Renamon come closer to the top of his pants. Renamon came down to the hem of his pants and Takato cleared his throat in anticipation as Renamon's fingers slithered under them hem of his pants.

After Renamon unbutton Takato's pant, Takato's pants and underwear were off him, his manhood completely exposed to her now. Renamon smirk after she saw that Takato's manhood was at least nine inches long. Takato blush and cleared as he watch Renamon balanced herself on her knees and looked down at him making Takato to became bold and leaned into her stomach, putting his hands at her hips to pull her to him.

Takato brushed his lips over Renamon's shoulder, swirling his lips around it and Renamon tilted her head back and exhaled deeply. They were so into what they were doing that Takato began kissing down from Renamon's stomach, before move up again to the valley of her neck and Renamon grabbed a fistful of Takato's hair and tried to move him, but he didn't budge as he continue kissed his way up to her neck.

Renamon had to look down to let Takato reach her lips and then Takato decided he would laid down on Ranemon's back. So he could kissed her back down to her cheek-butt, gently nipping at the yellow-fur as Renamon had. Takato reach to Renamon's butt that made Renamon shiver and moan softly as he paid special attention to that spot making Renamon to shivered every time his lips put pressure on that spot.

Takato roll Renamon to look at her in the eyes so he can started kissing downward towards her belly and Renamon could feel Takato's nerves by the way his hands trembled at her hips and while he was kissed her belly, trying not to let his nerves show, "Do not be nervous Takato." Renamon moaned quietly making Takato to cleared his throat, and slowly put his mouth around her thighs.

Renamon tangled her hand in his hair and thrashed her head back in the pillow, "Oh...!" She moaned loudly as she pushed Takato's head down, hinting him to give her more that is driving her crazy.

Renamon continue moaned and gritted her teeth as Takato continue kissing around her thighs, she massaged his scalp, making him moan softly. Renamon then let out a deep throaty groan and she also moaned arching back and gripping the sheets with her free hand. Takato continue to teased her clit with his kissing, making her gasp out his name when she still had her hands tangled in his hair and was pushing his head in more.

"Oh Takato!" Renamon moaned loudly as she stop Takato for a moment, "I need you right now." She breathy making Takato to heaved himself up and wedged his hips in between her legs.

Renamon put her hands on Takato's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist and Takato put his hands at her sides. Renamon took a deep breath while Takato nodded rapidly, and with a smirk Takato ground Renamon's hips them into him making Renamon to threw her head back and screamed out his name.

"Uh-huh-huh." Takato moaned as he felt Renamon's walls tight around him, squeezing him, "Uh Renamon..." He moaned and before both of them knew it, they already had a steady, fast rhythm and Renamon curled her tail around his waist as he lowered his abdomen into her and penetrated lovingly.

Then Takato's lips touched Renamon's lips again and she grunted with the pleasure as he thrust back and forth with his hard cock she could not speak with the pleasure, she shuddered and writhed with the ecstasy that coursed through her. Eventually Takato sprayed deep into her and both of them groaned loudly with orgasm, he withdrew and spunk dripped from his cock and her pussy.

Renamon pawed at his front and whimpered as she thrashed her tail in elative splendor, Takato continue to thrust his hard member into Renamon's vulpine pussy while she screamed with pleasure, still hypersensitive from the last time. Renamon's abdomen convulsed and vibrated with Takato in harmony and her eyes rolled back. She let Takato and the pent up instincts within her mind take complete control as she cavorted and sang as the act delved deeper and more ruggedly.

Takato push farther as he sit up and hold Renamon's hips while he continue his penetration between Renamon's legs, "T... Takatooooooo...!" Renamon squealed as she climaxed as she latched onto him as tightly as possible to capture every last quaking seed.

"Rena, uhhhhh...!" Takato finally shouted as he finally climaxed sending his seed on Renamon.

Renamon relished in his satisfaction and Takato drew himself down shaking body beside her as they panted heavily as they look each others with a smile on their face and gave each other a gently kiss. Takato's manhood remained firmly inside of Renamon, having no hope of escaping while his nob still remained engorged. Renamon drifted off to sleep with her human lover, completely content.

* * *

><p>In the next morning Takato and Renamon woke together, wrapped in each others arms, and the first thing running through their heads was love and a little pleasure. Renamon smiled as last night had been an unusual experience for her, but they had both enjoyed it. Renamon gave him a light peck on the lips and gently pushed him off of her, feeling his limp penis exit her.<p>

Renamon have one naked leg sticking out of the white blankets while her breathing was still rapid, and she took a moment to regain composure, and look at Takato who was staring at the ceiling as she had before, hands resting on his bare chest and fingers twisting, fidgeting with themselves.

Renamon smiled at the sight of her human sweetheart, "Did it... feel good?" She asked, a little hesitantly.

Takato shifted to look at her, a grin forming, "Yeah it did..." He respond as one of his hand reached out to touch Renamon's shoulder, "It felt awesome and I will love to do it again." He said making Renamon to blush at the contact and words, as if she hadn't been in the most intimate moments only last night.

The movement made her more aware of the ache between her legs, and she winced as she settled back into place, "I'm a little sore."

"Yeah..." Takato said as he looked a little guilty as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer, "It's to be expected with your first time." He said while Renamon snuggled her head into his chest, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad we did it, though." Renamon whispering

"So am I..." Takato said efore he kissed the top of Renamon's head, and Renamon look up and smile pulled at his lips to her lips.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this story I will soon feature many different couples. Please review in any couples you'd like! Next time will be Rikaguil probably the most awkward pairing ever XD<p>

Review!


End file.
